The Horcrux
by Sharkdiver1980
Summary: One Shot: "I don't know who you are, or how you found us, but you have 10 seconds to start talking" (This is my lemony version of a "fake" deleted scene from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows ) HG/TR
Disclaimer: these characters are not mine – they belong to JK Rowling

~~{0}~~

"I just thought, after all this time we would have actually achieved something! I thought you knew what you were doing! I thought Dumbledore would've told you something worthwhile, thought you had a plan!" yelled Ron.

"I told you everything Dumbledore told me! And in case you hadn't noticed, we've found a horcrux already!" Harry yelled back.

"Yeah, and we're as close to getting rid of this one as we are to finding the rest of them, aren't we!" accused Ron.

"Ron! Please take the horcrux off. You wouldn't be saying any of this if you hadn't been wearing it all day!" pleaded Hermione.

"Don't' know why I listen to the radio all night, do you? To make sure I don't hear Ginny's name, or Fred, or George, or Mum!" Ron yelled.

"You think I'm not listening too? You think I don't know how this feels?" Harry spat in indignation

"You don't know how it feels! Your parents are dead! You have no family!" screamed Ron.

Harry launched himself at Ron, wanting to hurt him.

"Stop! _Stop_!" Hermione pleaded with both of them.

With a shove, Harry pushed Ron away from him, "Fine! Then Go! Go then!"

Ron looked at Harry with muted anger, a sneer twisting on his once carefree features. He lifted the cursed locket from around his neck and tossed it at Harry, then moved towards the exit of the tent. Hermione watched helplessly, trying to stop him.

" _Ron!_ " She pleaded

Ron spun on her, "And you…Are you coming, or are you staying?" he said glaring daggers at her, forcing her to choose between her two best friends.

Hermione said nothing, but sent a pleading look towards Harry.

"Fine. I get it. I saw you two the other night." Ron accused her.

"Ron! That's…that's nothing!" Hermione rushed to make him understand. He _had_ to understand.

Ron gave Hermione one last glance and angrily stormed from the tent.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled in disbelief

Hermione ran after him, out into the darkness. Harry could hear her outside, pleading to Ron not to go, "Ron! Where are you going? Please come back! Ron! Ron!" she cried helpless to stop him.

Ron apparated away, leaving Hermione standing in the dark forest feeling as if her heart has been torn in two. She slowly walked back to the tent in shock. Harry was still inside, with his back to her on his cot, the horcrux tossed carelessly on the ground in anger.

Knowing how much anger Harry was already feeling after the fight with Ron, Hermione knew that it would be a mistake for Harry to wear the horcrux, especially with his connection to Voldemort; she would take on the horcrux's burden for tonight, at least. She felt the heavy chain slide through her fingers, and let it fall over her head; the locket coming to rest on her breastbone. She instantly felt an emptiness in her soul that seemed to magnify the ache in her heart. She made her way over to her own cot, and cried herself to sleep.

After what felt like only minutes, Hermione felt a hand caress her arm, and the cot dip beside her under someone's weight. For a moment, her heart fluttered at the thought that Ron had returned and came back to apologize. She would be angry with him later, as long as he had come to his senses and returned. Her eyes fluttered open, but the sight that greeted her, was not Ron, or Harry. There was a boy, who appeared to be the same age as her, with raven black wavy hair, and dark green eyes; not light like Harry's, but much darker. She felt a sense of panic rise as her heart began to pound. Instinctively, she reached for her wand and pointed it at the stranger's throat before he could move.

"I don't know who you are, or how you found us, but you have 10 seconds to start talking" Hermione said deadly serious, never taking her eyes off the stranger.

"Hermione, is it? I've been watching you for some time. I'm not going to hurt you." He told her, raising his hands in a placating manner.

"Who are you? No one should have gotten past my wards!" she insisted, not lowering her wand.

"My name is Tom. And as for your wards, as perfectly constructed as I am sure they are, they cannot keep me out, you see."

Hermione looked at him quizzically, not understanding why he should be immune to her meticulously cast protection spells

"You're dreaming, Hermione." He said, and flashed her a perfect smile with gleaming white teeth.

Hermione noticed he was dressed in a standard Hogwart's uniform, and he was very handsome. His complexion was pale, and his features were masculine, with a strong jaw, and full lips. His body was tall, lean, and lithe, with just enough muscle; he had a swimmer's physique.

"You go to Hogwart's" she observed, "How come I've never seen you around before? I don't understand how I could dream about someone I've never met." She asked in confusion. Before he could answer, he eyes lit up, and she thought she must know the answer.

"You're a ghost, aren't you? Like Moaning Myrtle." She said, feeling pleased that she had worked out the mystery.

"In a manner of speaking…" he said cryptically, "I think we can dispense with the wand, yes?" he asked, casting his eyes towards the wand still pointed at his throat.

Hermioned looked at him, and then at her wand, and quickly lowered it, "Right, sorry." She offered in embarrassment.

"No apologies necessary. You have been under a lot of stress, is someone trying to hurt you?" he asked, his tone sounding full of concern.

"Yes, but how do you know? Did Dumbledore send you?" she asked, hope flaring in her chest that Dumbledore may have found a way, even in death to communicate with them.

"No, I'm afraid he didn't…" Tom told her, with a look that may have been regret passing over his features.

Hermione looked crestfallen at his words, but shook her head knowing that it would have been highly unlikely.

"You see, I have to confess, my reason for being here is purely a selfish one." He told her with what appeared to be a blush creeping across his handsome face. Hermione noticed, and her lips twitched in the ghost of a smile. _Was he flirting with her_?

"Oh? And what reason would that be?" she asked wanted to fully understand why he was there.

"I have been watching you, for a while actually, and I feel like I've gotten to know you over the years, even though I never before made my presence known to you. I'm rather shy, you see." He said grinning at her.

The way he grinned at her was making her stomach flutter. She hadn't felt that since Viktor Krum had asked her to the Yule Ball in her fourth year.

Tom continued, "We hear things at the castle. Talk that you and your friends have been in hiding and having a rough go of it. I couldn't stand not knowing if you were alright. I came here to see you for myself. I also heard what happened with your red-headed friend just now…this isn't the first time he's broken your heart." He told her looking deep into her eyes.

He watched as a single tear slid down her cheek at the reminder of her best friend's betrayal. She would not cry for him anymore, _she would not_.

"It has been difficult. Even though Harry is still here, it's like he's a million miles away. I feel so alone." She admitted, feeling his hand once again caress her arm. His touch though gentle, felt real. His hand then reached up and cupped her cheek, wiping away the tears that had fallen there. She felt his warm caress against her skin, and before she knew what she was doing, she moved towards him and he pulled her into his embrace. His arms were strong, and she took the comfort she so desperately needed from him. She felt his lips brush against her forehead and she looked up at him in shock, feeling a familiar stirring of lust pool in her belly as she looked up into his eyes. She could see the same need mirrored back at her in his eyes. Before she could stop herself, or analyze the situation, she reached her hand to his cheek and pulled his head down to her in a searing kiss.

She let go of all of the anger, hurt, and loneliness from the last few months and completely gave herself over to his kiss. He was warm, willing, and was there to give her comfort when she needed it the most.

His hands slid down her jumper over her back down to her waist and she gasped into his mouth. He was kissing her possessively, his tongue probing her mouth and his perfect teeth nipping at her lip as she kissed him back. He pushed her back onto the cot and moved his body over hers. She tangled one hand in his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss, while her other hand slid down the sculpted planes of his back. He groaned into her mouth as he felt her shift her position underneath him so that he was cradled between her legs. She could feel the hardness of his erection straining against his pants and causing a delicious friction where she wanted him to touch her most. Her hand slid over his backside and pulled him closer as she arched her pelvis against him.

He whispered her name as he broke away from her mouth to trail hot open mouthed kisses down the curve of her neck. His hands found the swell of her breasts and he ran his thumb over the taut peak of her nipple that he could feel had become hardened with desire under her shirt.

"Don't stop… _Please_ …" she panted as he continued moving against her.

He pulled back enough to help her remove her top, and began shrugging off his blazer while she removed her bra and cast it aside. She grabbed his tie and pulled him back down for another kiss and then pulled it from around his neck, tossing it to the side. His hands moved to the buttons of his crisp white shirt as he took her hardened nipple in his mouth and sucked hard. She tossed her head back, her eyes falling shut feeling only the pleasure he was giving her as she continued to rock against him with a need she had never before felt.

His hands moved to the button of her jeans and her hands quickly moved down to help push them down over her hips. She was wearing only her plain white cotton knickers, and they were already soaked through with the evidence of her desire. He looked down at her appraisingly, taking in the vision of lust in her hooded eyes, her lips red and swollen from his kisses and he wanted nothing more to make her his. He leaned back into a kneeling position over her, guiding her hands, which he couldn't help notice were trembling now, to his belt. He watched her fumble nervously opening his pants to free him, which only made him want her even more.

He reached his hand down and slid his fingers under the waistband of her knickers, feeling how wet and ready she was for him. Her head snapped back and her pelvis arched up almost violently at his touch sending shockwaves of pleasure through her body.

"Tell me what you want…" he commanded as he flicked his finger over her swollen clit

"You…Please…I need to feel _you_ …" she panted as he slide two fingers inside her stretching her in preparation for him.

He pushed his pants down his narrow hips, and then slid her knickers off before leaning over her positioning himself at her entrance. He gritted his teeth, and swallowed thickly as Hermione nipped at his throat while rocking against him. In one thrust, he was sheathed inside her fully, and he felt her whole body tense and she cried out in pain. He stilled his movements, allowing her to adjust to his thickness before slowly beginning to rock against her. The pain slowly ebbed away, and she felt the delicious friction of his pubic bone against her clit as he thrust into her. She could feel something building up deep within her, threatening to explode as she rocked against him. She dug her nails into his biceps as he braced himself over her watching the expression of pleasure on her face.

"Come for me Hermione…" he growled as he pumped into her faster and harder, watching her body begin to quiver as her orgasm crashed over her in wave after wave of release. His body stiffened inside her as he slammed into her as deep as he could go, her name falling from his lips over and over as he came.

He breathing began to slow and he rolled off of her onto his side supporting himself with his elbow, and looked down at her, dark green eyes meeting amber brown ones.

Hermione grinned up at him, feeling more relaxed than she had in as long as she could remember, and felt for just a moment, _happy_. She knew there was no future for them, since she knew this had only been a dream…

… _a very realistic dream._

A chill ran down her spine and a distinct feeling of unease settled into her stomach.

"What did you say your last name was, Tom?" her heart pounding in her chest so loud she thought he would hear it. Her eyes fell on his discarded tie, lying on the floor. Silver and Green…

"Riddle. Tom Riddle."

~~{0}~~

 **AN: Thanks so much for the reviews in advance I hope you enjoyed my take on this fake lemony deleted scene from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Pt 1 **


End file.
